Despues de ti
by own son
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo, ahora Akane necesita ayuda, esta envolucrada en la muerte de un viejo amigo. disculpen no es la mejor explicacion pero pasen por favor : )


Ranma ½ le contiene todo derechos a Rumiko Takahashi y VIZ®, de cual con un suplicó le pido que no ponga cargos contra mi por usar sus personajes los cuales son todo de Takahashi-sama's. Yo no tengo ningún permiso legal para usar el titulo o las líneas la cual Akane hace en esta obra.

Nota del interceptor: esta fue escrita por nakigoe-chan y me gusto tanto que pensé trasladarlo par que ustedes igualmente la disfruten.

-oOo-

**After You **

**Capitulo 1: Una por Dinero**

**Por: nakigoe-chan**

-oOo-

Hay algunas de esas personas de la cual uno nunca se olvida, y para una mujer cuando es de un hombre es más significante. Ellos dan por invadir tu sangre circulando por las arterias para terminar llegando a tu cabeza y regresando a tu corazón una y otra vez.

Es tan frustrante y fastidioso, como todo lo peor que te puedes imaginar, no creen? Ellos poco a poco invadían tu mente y alma rompiéndola, haciéndote dudar de tu ser, redefiniendo todo lo que tu pensabas que era el amor...y por lo cual tu o los odias, los quieres, los deprecias, los admiras...convirtiéndote en un remolino de contradicciones; excepto, por su puesto en una sola pero pequeña realidad, que no puedes vivir sin ellos. Bueno así parece ser, cuando ya no se encuentran ahí. Porque al fin, los hombres así nunca se quedan, verdad? Bueno y en todo caso, no para mí.

Su nombre era Saotome, Ranma para mí, el era solo mi Ranma no baka. Él fue mi prometido cuando yo solo tenía dieciséis años. Y él era increíble.

Todos lo sabían. Las muchachas lo adoraban, muchachos le envidiaban. Pero yo, yo quería ser tan diferente, quería ser intocable misteriosa como lo era antes de que el entrara en mi vida, pretendiendo en ser ninguna – cuando en verdad era las dos cosas. Estaba furiosa que él era tan talentoso, tan motivado, el centro de atención. Yo ni podía convencerme a mi misma, de que lo quería fuera de mi vida, aunque, él se había vuelto mi ser, mi vida. Él siempre no importa que se aseguraba por mi bien estar, y no contando esa falsa mascara la cual usaba con una lista de insultos, que era torpe, marimacho, o fea. Eso escondían su verdadera realidad que el daría cualquier cosa por mi bienestar.

Hasta lo inesperado me dejaría ir por mí bien, si yo lo deseaba.

Y yo, ah esa edad siempre de ignorante, la niña terca, nunca me fije hasta que me lo comprobó.

Y como es se dice una cuando reflecta en sus acciones, cuando fue demasiado tarde.

- FLASHBACK -

Me acuerdo que él había estaba distraído todo ese día. Él no me había ni fastidiado o insultado esa madrugada o durante todo el día escolar pensando lo bien. Y empezó en el camino a la escuela me deje abierta para un insulto; para ver si él lo tomaba. Pero no lo hizo.

Yo pensé que era por la pelea que tuvimos la noche anterior. No era nada diferente a las peleas que hemos tenido día tras día, pero por alguna razón nos sentimos más incómodos de esta pelea de lo común. Tuvimos el presentimiento como: 'así es que va a ser siempre?' A veces nuestras peleas eran como intercambio de golpes en un boxeo - una simple prueba, donde se le daba pequeños toques para ver cómo reaccionaba tu adversario. Pero avían veces que eran como la noche anterior; enfrentamientos fuertes, tirando barbaridades tan fuertes y malas con el solo intento de herir el punto más débil de la otra persona, tu sabes esas palabras que te lastiman, las que al final nos arrepentíamos. Bueno, pero es que así éramos nosotros dos. No sabíamos como detenernos de este enrollo en cual nos envolvimos. A veces el temor emocional era tan fuerte, que no queríamos saber nada de si mismo porque o si no estuviéramos en un remolino de desacuerdos por solo esconder la verdad. Y ya para ese entonces los dos teníamos dieciocho años, y debiéramos estar comportándonos como es debido. Y si lo hubiéramos hecho, quizás las cosas hubieran terminado diferente.

Pero lo único que me dio ese día era una pequeña curiosa sonrisa, lo cual de una manera me enfureció aun más. Y yo todavía no sé porque fue eso, pero ahí lo tienes. Y claro, los insultos míos resultaron en insultos de él, lo cual en el final nos rompió por completo.

"¿Y tú que me miras?" le grite yo.

"Nada..."

"Hah! ¿Tratando de pillarte una vista, ah perverso?"

"¿Para qué yo quisiera mirarme una marimacho fea como tú?"

"Porque tu hicieras cualquier cosa siempre y cuando caiga bajo la categoría de '**hentai**!'"

"¡No si eso te involucrara A TI en cualquier forma, yo lo hiciera!"

"¡MALDITA SEAS, SAOTOME! ¡COMO TE ODIO! ¡Yo nunca me casaría con alguien como tu, ni si mi vida dependiera de eso! ¡Y incluso, mi solo deseo es nunca haberte conocido!"

Su Mirada de repente se convirtió suave, y su voz sin tono. "¿D. de veras piensas eso?"

No sé por qué, pero no le reconocí es cambio en el.

"¡CLARO QUE SI!" como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Hmm..."

"¡QUE!?"

"Nada..."

-oOo-

Más adelante para la hora de comer al mediodía él se fue a casa, yo lo seguí, furiosa que quizás él se iba a casa para estar haciendo cosas perversas, como las que hace Happosai. Y seguía esa pequeña voz que persistía en mi cabeza que quizás algo andaba mal con él.

Pero cuando yo llegue a casa el tono de conversación de la cual el tenia con mi padre era seria, muy seria – y el concepto de un Ranma serio opuesto de mi baka normal me convenció a solo escuchar a escondida.

"¿Señor Tendo...usted amo mucho a su señora, no?"

Como si hubiera visto alguna otra respuesta. La muerte de ella le había destruido su mente – lo hiso tan susceptible y sobre-emocional con arranques que, si estuviéramos viviendo en in pueblo con más gente normal, el estuviera encerrado y bajo un psiquiatra. Y eso sin mencionar que a él lo hubieran marcado como riesgo de inundación. ¿Bueno, y por qué esto era tan importante para Ranma, ahora?

"¡OH! ¡Tu AMAS a mi AKANE! ¡VAMOS ABRRIR LAS DECARACIONES DE BODA!"

Solamente en mi familia las decoraciones de boda son más usadas que las de navidad. Se había convierto en un evento festivo desde que regresamos de Jusenkyo; y cada vez en cuando, es programado el tratar de que Ranma y Akane se casen, y fallan miserablemente, y esperan unos meses, y vuelven a intentar otra vez.

"¡ESPERA, NO ES ESO!"

La furia remplazo su éxtasis. "¿Tu NO amas mi Akane? ¡Raaaannnnmaaaaaa...!"

"¡NO! Por favor mire, lo que yo sienta no es el punto! El punto es, que hubiera pasado si te hacen casar con alguien que no amas?"

Una mirada triste le vino a la cara de mi papa, de como él se podía imaginaba cómo sería si eso podía pasar. Y ahora comprendiendo lo que Ranma le estaba explicando, y la sola angustia horroriza de su comportamiento que él estaba tratando de hacer en condenando su hija pequeña. Condenándome a mí.

Un matrimonio sin amor.

Poco sabían ellos que yo SI amo a Ranma.

Claro y yo no tenía el coraje de admitirlo, ni a mi misma, y por final, si era de importancia?

Ranma siguió hablando. "Si usted amaba su esposa tanto," le dijo, "usted no debiera hacer que su hija se casara con alguien con cual ella no ama sinceramente, no? No al menos que usted no ame a Akane..."

La voz de mi padre estaba suave en su respuesta. "No... no tienes razón, yo no pudiera. Y tu - ella -"

"Nunca paramos de pelear. ¿Como de feliz seria ella en un matrimonio así? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duraría? ¿Dos años? ¿Un año? ¿Unos meses?"

Mi padre seguía un callado, escuchando a Ranma hablar.

"Por favor dese cuenta, señor Tendo. Su hija no me quiere. No le dañare el futuro a ella por su amistad con mi papa. Fíjese lo mal que esta él. ¿Es el más importante que Akane?"

Y otra vez, mi papa estaba callado por un momento. Casi estaba sorprendida que no estuvo con su lloriqueo, pero quizás, quizás esto tenía que ver más con lo de mi mama pensé yo. Tal vez todavía estaba ese hombre fuerte del cual ella se había enamorado. Y finalmente él le respondió.

"¿Tu amas a mi Akane?"

"Como yo le dije, eso no tiene importancia."

"¿Tu amas a mi Akane? ¿Te casarías con ella?"

"Se acuerda lo que Toma dijo en su isla flotadora? No se puede tener una relación...si solo una persona la quiere. Y por eso es que yo también tengo que romper mis otros compromisos. No pude seguir dejando que las otras chicas crean que tienen una oportunidad, porque no la tienen – de veras nunca la tuvieron. Y todas ellas tienen su futuro, sus sueños por seguir...y en algún lugar ellas van a encontraran a alguien que las van amar como me aman a mí – quizás aun más – y espero que esa persona las ame por igual. Porque yo no puedo. Yo no las puedo amar – todo porque ahí alguien de cual no me quiere a mí. Qué ironía, ne?"

"¿Iras a buscar a Akane...para que le digas adiós a ella?"

"No. yo...yo no puedo."

Parece que mi papa entendió lo que él quiso decir con eso, pero yo ni por ahí, y ni me importo. Ninguna excusa por desapareciéndose de mi sin ni si quiera decirme adiós, sería lo suficiente para mí. Yo deseaba tanto salir de mi escondite para confrontarlo y detenerlo.

Pero aun estaba ahí quieta; completamente inmoble. Y si había la sola posibilidad de que él estaba diciendo todo esto para salirse de un matrimonio arreglado con una marimacho fea, todos sabíamos que Ranma, Ranma nunca pudo mentir ni para salvarse el cuero.

No lo pude creer. Él se preocupaba de mi tanto...y me estaba dejando. Yo quería salir corriendo, y darle un abraso, decirle 'No, No te vayas, eran mentiras mías, yo nunca las quise decir así, por favor quédate...no me dejes' pero no lo hice. Porqué yo aun, estaba en ese entonces aterrorizada que él me rechacé; temía que todo esto era un juego, un engaño suyo. Irracional de mí lo sé, pero el corazón humano es fuera de lo racional. Y su rechazo sería algo lo cual yo no pudiera soportar.

Y por eso me quede escondida.

Y él se fue y me dejo para siempre.

-oOo-

Cuatro años después...

-oOo-

Desde hace tiempo deje la tendencia a que mis rabietas me hagan sacar mi Mazo de Madera fuera del espacio del martillo y usarlo para aplastar todo al mí alrededor, mi única opción era destruir todo lo que me causaba ese dolor horroroso, y echarlo por la ventana. Esto no era, pero, lo que yo hice, por varias razones.

Primero, me hubiera dañado mi ventana, y de verás ni tengo la plata para una ventana nueva. Y con cada vez que lo pienso en toda las ventanas que yo destruí en los dos anos de cual Ranma vivo con nosotros me quería arrancar los pelos de la cabeza – nunca supe cuanto era lo que cobraban por remplazarlas.

Mi familia nunca me dijo nada sobre eso - Kasumi fue muy dulce y Nabiki – la cual tenía algún arreglo con la compañía de seguro – estaba prácticamente vendiéndonos las nuevas ventanas ella misma, y ningún comentario ridículo le hubiera salido de su boca para quedar entre sus extorción y yo. Y respecto a mi padre, el definitivamente temía que tocando el tema yo sin duda alguna lo botaría por la ventana.

Y Segundo, (si se acuerdan de mi razón original) mi única opción era destruir todo lo que me causaba ese dolor horroroso. Sí, yo si lo necesitaba. Esto no eran los viejos días de antes – lo que me estaba torturando no era ningún monstro con talones afilados y ningún enloquecido de las artes marciales. Este era un terror de cual *todos* pueden relacionar, especialmente nosotros las personas que somos madrugadores.

"Maldita alarma," mascullaba yo mientras me arrastraba de la cama y la apagaba. Mi amigo un Labrador negro, de nombre Joey, abrió uno de su irresistible ojos marrones, me dio una de esas miradas que te dicen '¿que-demonios-haces-tu-levantada-a-esta-hora?' y se volvió a quedar dormido. Y eso mismo pensaba yo, pero yo era una humana de 22-años y él era un perro de casi 2-años, y nosotros no podíamos vivir dándonos una fantasía donde vemos cuanto puede dormir uno en un día sin hacer nada.

Entre a la cocina caminando con los hombres caídos y me puse a buscar algo que medio parecía alimentoso. Claro no había mucho, sabiendo muy bien que yo estaba entre trabajos. En otras palabras yo era una actriz la cual los directores, han decidido no puede competir ultimadamente, en un apartamento que ni se diga, entendiendo de aquellos de cual no pueden ni pagar sus deudas.

Bien y lo único que parecía comida era la de Joey y un cereal de mantequilla de maní, la cual a sido parte de mi dieta estos dos días seguidos, y deberás ya estaba hasta harta de él.

Lo único que yo podía decirme a mi misma era esto, "que, me voy a morir de hambre", en mi camino asía el baño," yo mascullaba miserablemente todo el tiempo mientras me lavaba la boca con el cepillo de dientes (lo cual el pobre baño me escuchaba todas las mañanas y nunca me ofrecía ningún consuelo), "y nadie encontraría mi cuerpo hasta que me venga a votar del apartamento. Lo cual debiera ser bien pronto por lo visto, por eso creo que no sería mucho tiempo ya." Levante la vista y me quede viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Ugh, quizás si me vía algo de fea. El pelo desecho que parecía más un nido, con unos ojos rojos y la piel pálida y con una malnutrición encima. Menos mal que no tengo novio; porque si no el pobre hombre apenas se despertara a mi lado le da un infarto apenas me viera. Me veo tan mal.

El sonido del timbre me hizo salir del baño e ir a la puerta, para ver quién era, con solo deseos que sea alguien con un cheque de alguna lotería que me habré ganado o alguien que me pueda salvar de este infierno en cual estoy yo.

Pero lo que veo o mejor dicho a quien veo yo es a la cara de mi hermana mayor, nada más y nada menos que la mujer más fría y calculadora que yo conozco mi hermana Nabiki. Pero que yo qué hecho de malo, me pregunto a mí misma.

¿Si vez, Akane? dije en voz alta. 'Tu actitud pesimista es de lo peor'. Yo pensé que las cosas no se pueden poner peor. HA, pero ahora si son aun mas.

No me había visto con Nabiki en casi tres años. Ella había extendido su manta de extorción y la estaba volviendo muy rica, yo ni segura de cuál era su profesión adecuada. Y creo que todavía estaba de malas con nuestro padre. Ellos dos habían tenido una pelea bien mala desde la última vez que los vi - Papa, de que parecía de ser alérgico o al trabajo y a las ganancias, porque por fin no tuvo lo suficiente para mantener le dojo. Él le había pedido un préstamo a Nabiki, con la sola promesa que se la devolviera no importa que. Nabiki se negó en darle el préstamo y en su defensa, todos sabíamos muy bien que él no selo hubiera pagado; era una cantidad muy alta. Desde que Nabiki aprendió a horrarse el dinero, ella se convirtió en la cual mantenía todas las ganancias de la casa, la cual nunca recibió ningún reconocimiento. Hubiéramos estado en la calle si no fuera por ella, pero papa estaba tan destrozado por la pérdida del dojo que desde ese entonces dejo de hablarle. Nabiki y yo nos mantuvimos en contacto por medio de correo electrónico una o dos veces al mes, pero aun no éramos bien cerca que digamos. Porque ella aun todavía, y podía sacarle la plata al que sea y cuando sea, incluyendo a la familia. Y yo, yo ni tenía en donde caerme muerta.

"Yo sé que estas ahí," Nabiki dijo al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola otra vez. "te puedo sentir brincar."

Aun no lo creo como ella me conoce, y muy bien. Aun que creo mas que fue una reacción condicional que ella le causa a cualquiera, la cual ella puede presentir. O peor, quizás ella sea una telepática, y esa es la razón por cual ella sabe tanto y todo cuando se refiere a su presa. Cual sea la razón, ella siempre me daba unos escalofríos.

No hubo nada que lo cambiara y le abrí la puerta sin ganas.

"Valla," me dijo ella al entra. "te vez llevada a la misma mierda."

Bueno, yo siempre supe que mi hermana era un detallista.

"Je, gracias, Es un placer ver a ti también my sister."

"Solo estoy siendo honesta contigo."

"Vaya, si eso es muy diferente de ti."

Me dio una mirada medida sonrió y simple dijo. "Touché."

Claro que Nabiki, parecía un maniquí y eso sin su elemento Barbie. Cada uno de sus pelos marrones de su cabeza esta justamente en su lugar, aunque ese toque de rojo era algo nuevo. Y ella estaba vestida a la moda desde su ropa de desdeñadora hasta sus zapatos, y el ganchito de su pelo. ¿Cómo le tengo de envidia, y lo peor es que no sé como lo hace ella?

"traje desayunó," dijo ella, mientras que sostenía una bolsa de la panadería de la esquina. "¿Quieres un croissant o dos?"

¿Quién carajo le importaba como ella lo hacía? Ella era mi salvación! "¿Chocolate?" Le pregunte a ella con un poco de anticipación.

"Al menos que me hayan estafado, y a mí nadie me estafa."

"Aah, que Dios te bendiga" le dije yo, dándole una reverencia excesiva. "que bendiga tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos."

"Yo no voy a tener hijos. Tu sabes lo que cuesta manteneros?"

Por su puesto, que ella no.

Ella miro a todo por su alrededor mientras entraba. "que bello apartamento para alguien sin dinero."

"¿Como sabes tú que no tengo dinero?"

"Lo puedo notar en tus ojos."

"Tu, si eres Nabiki, das hasta escalofríos."

"Es un talento dado por Dios," me informaba Nabiki en su camino a la mesa de comedor, siguiendo mirando todo alrededor de mi apartamento. En realidad, mi apartamento es un poco bello - especialmente comparado a los de Japón, donde las casas y los apartamentos son chiquiticos. Está bien diseñado y decorado, eso sin mencionar lo espacioso que es. Y por supuesto, que ahora lucia mucho más espacioso ya que vendí una gran parte de mis cosas para poder seguir viviendo en el.

Masculle mientras me fui a sentar en la silla al lado de ella. Joey salió, dándole esa mirada de imitación de cachorro hambriento. Nabiki sonrió apenas lo vio. "¿Tienes un perro?"

"Me sentía sola," dije defendiéndome y le empecé contar como llego aquí. "Cuando fui con una amiga a la perrera para que ella pueda recoger su gato, me encontré que no me podía ir sin el conmigo."

El de verás no quería ser dejado atrás. Una amistad de la obra donde estaba trabajando a ese momento estaba discutiendo con los empleados de la perrera por su gato, quien decidió alimentar su gato al punto donde puede ser un remplazo idéntico de Jabba el Hut™ (pero claro con pelo), entonces yo me fui donde estaban los perros. Tres empleados que estaban tratando de darle de comer a un cachorro Labrador negro en una jaula, pero el cachorro salió corriendo, dejando tres cuerpos de empleados en el piso. Joey salto, plantado sus dos patitas embarrada de tierra en mis pantalones nuevo, tratando de lamberme la cara.

"Disculpa," me dijo la primera persona que llego a mi lado sin poder agarrar su viento. Él le jalo al collar de Joey, y el cachorro automáticamente pone sus piernitas firmes y no se deja mover.

Al final, me rendí a sus ojos tristes y meneando su colita, y unos días después, cuando mi apartamento estaba bien, tuve mi compañero en crimen. Él había sido un perrito callejero antes que llegara a la perrera y los empleados lo nombraron; Joey que es otro nombre para un 'bebe de canguro' y su nombre no le pudo haber quedado mejor.

Y ahí tienes, el perro. Había sido un año, y el todavía no a mencionado ninguna de mis faltas. El definitivamente era el mejor compañero de apartamento que yo e tenido.

"Si él es tan adorable," le coquetea Nabiki. "¿Le puedo dar un croissant?"

"Él no debe de comer chocolate, es malo. Bien malo para todo los perros."

"¿Y cómo sobre vive? Ni tú puedes, no vivir sin chocolate."

"Eso sin duda," dije, agarrando el croissant.

"Quizás le puedo dar comida de perros," Nabiki menciono. "Al menos eso es algo de comer."

"Nuh-uh," le dije yo. "Joey se comerá cualquier cosa que le quepa en su boca. Le puedes dar un, eso si tu quieres dárselo," dije antes de tomar un gran mordisco de pan, y con boca llena apunte en la dirección del gabinete. "dale a Joey un poco de cereal de Cap'nCrunch."

Nosotras terminamos el desayuno en completo silencio.

"Bueno," empecé yo mientras rápidamente me comía el segundo croissant. "¿Porque estás aquí?"

"¿Que, yo no puedo caerte aquí, a ti por una visita amistadle?"

"¿Quien, tu? O por favor."

"Bueno, E decidido mudarme por aquí en los estados juntos...y necesito un lugar en donde que darme por ahora. Y me imagino que te puedo pagar parte de la renta si nos quedamos aquí...y me debes un favor. No te pude avisar antes porque tu teléfono por alguna razón esta desconectado."

Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando no pagas las deudas.

Figure que la dejaría pedirme el favor que le debía, pero ella no lo tenía que hacer. Yo creo que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por la plata de la renta, y eso incluye dejando que mi hermana loca se quedara conmigo.

"Está bien," Dije, yo cediendo. "Pero yo me quedo con el dormitorio. Y tu dormirás en la sala."

-oOo-

"Y para que sepas," empezó Nabiki durante el tiempo que yo subía su ultima maleta al apartamento, "Ah y para que sepas oí que va a ver bien pronto unas presentaciones de obras de diez-minutos y van a ver unos busca-talentos ahí..."

"si yo sé pero no pude conseguir ninguna parte en las obras. Deberás que estaba bien competitivo."

-oOo-

"Bueno, yo revise algunas en camino aquí y había una que sometieron al último minuto de cual yo creo que tu serias...bueno es decir, mejor equipada para ella. Emocionalmente."

"¿O, de verás. Que el personaje principal está a punto de matarse?"

"NO, de vieras hacer eso ni en un chiste. No, yo solo quería decir...Bueno, mira tú misma. Te conseguí una copia."

Me senté y leí el titulo. "'¿Después de ti?'" le pregunte.

"Ahí, solo lee la obra."

Empecé a sobrepasar las primeras líneas. "¿Entonces esto es de...es de una pareja que vuelven hablarse después de un año de haberse divorciado?"

"Sí, bueno más o menos. Pero yo pensé que te quedaría a ti mejor..."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Solo lee la maldita obra, por una sola vez?"

Y la empecé a leer. Mientras la obra al principio no tenía algo que me llama la atención, si sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando. Las líneas saltaban de la pagina, diciéndome '¿mira, te acuerdas de esta sentimiento? ¿Te acuerdas queriendo decir esto? ¿Posiblemente se te han olvidado estas emociones..?'

No me las eh olvidado.

"Esto es de mi," le dije yo a ella. "De Yo y Ranma."

"Siempre la burra por delante," dice Nabiki con una sonrisita. "Primero es 'esto se trata de Ranma y Yo,' no 'yo y Ranma.' ¿Y segundo, yo cuando mencione a Ranma? ¡Nooo!, Yo no mencione ninguno de tus cuentos de tristeza y amor, y mucho menos a el muchacho que te dejo cuando apenas tenias dieciocho años, el que solo te causaba desconcierto?"

"No..." Parece que nunca he dejado de pensar en el. Tan profundamente enterrado en mi mente está el.

Pero ya las líneas si me saltaban así...

[No envidies mis celos. A mí me gustan mis celos. Me mantienen cerca a ti.]

[Yo te contare de los celos: yo resiento la gente con cual tú te encuentras en tu camino. Gente que te devuelve tu plata. Meseros que traen tú vino y papas francesas. Extraños con cual compartes el elevador y se quedan hasta más allá de su piso, solo por estar a tu lado.]

[Tú eres la única persona que me ha hecho eso.]

[Resiento los testigos de Jehovah que llegan a tu puerta. Te tienen sin cuidado. Y te llegan de frente.]

[¿Y tú te pones y me das?]

[Yo recibo juicio y nostalgia.]

[Bueno, eso es todo lo que queda...]

"¿No es verdad?" reflexione yo en voz alta.

"Me debieron haber robado el pensamiento," comento Nabiki. "Acabe de recibir un mensaje del otro lado."

"¿Si yo volviera a ver a Ranma de nuevo...seria juicio y nostalgia lo único que nos quedaría de nosotros?"

Nabiki no dio ninguna respuesta.

-oOo-

Paramos almorzar en una pizzería local, y barata llamada Vace's – es bien pequeña sin ninguna sillas o mesas, solo gabinetes y mesadas sobre cargadas con comida Italiana y ramos de ajo colgando del techo. Tenía un olor delicioso, de cual era apropiado, porque Vace's sirve una pizza hecha para los dioses. Nosotras nos llevamos nuestra pizza aun parque local y nos sentamos mientras Joey se portaba como un perro.

"Y bueno," Nabiki empezó hablar con su boca llena. "¿Vas a intentar aprobar para la parte?"

Como le avía confesado sobre mi estado monetario, y ella y yo quedamos de acuerdo de que pagaría la renta de este mes, si yo le pagaba para tras - con interés bastante interés. ¿Perro viejo no aprende truco nuevo, creo yo, pero son trucos y mala maña la misma cosa?

"Si." Y como ya he dicho, yo hiciera cualquier cosa por dinero. Hasta enfrentar a mi pasado.

"Que bien. Pruebas son esta noche."

Por casi me atoro con mi pedazo de pizza, del mismo chocar con su anuncio.

"¿ES.. ESTA NOCHE? ¡No, Yo no tender tiempo para prepararme! ¡No voy a estar lista para esta noche!"

Nabiki encogió sus hombros, dejándome ver su famoso carácter de la reina de hielo. "Debieras al menos hacer el intento."

Arrrrrrgh.

-oOo-

Verdaderamente, la prueba salió muy bien. Hice un buen trabajo sin ninguna práctica cualquiera. Yo llegue al en senario, y el papel era tan cerca a mí al momento, estaba entre mi mismo y mi carácter; ninguno de ellos completamente, pero con una esencia de las dos. Me sentí, una vez más, como si estuviera actuando. Me sentí de la manera que me había sentido un tiempo atrás, cuando había llegada a tener varias partes en obras; como si yo fuera hecha para esto, como si yo supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Note que al director también le gusto. Hay una razón por lo cual director son directores y no actores, pienso yo.

Pero ahí estaba, mi oportunidad. La oportunidad, de nuevo, de hacer lo que más me encanta y no lo que ellos desean, o buscando en el periódico por empleo...

-oOo-

Esa noche yo recibí la llamada durante el tiempo que estábamos comiendo. Nabiki e Yo después nos sentamos a celebrar, con sueños de compras y reconectado la línea de teléfono – de nuevo, reverencia a mi hermana, quien decidido que ella quería comida y no podida vivir sin un teléfono. Dos cosas de la cual yo estoy de acuerdo, especialmente porque yo aun no tenía que pagar por ellas, por ahora.

Estábamos acostadas, descansando cuando de repente sonó el teléfono. Nabiki salto a contestarlo, lo cual era completamente innecesario, porque yo ni ganas tenía de tocarlo. Ella ya estaba recibiendo llamadas de varios negocios, pero yo no he tenido las ganas de que me llamen, o de llamar a nadie.

Entonces cuando Nabiki, con una cara de enojo, me pasó el teléfono, que me sorprendió.

"¿Hola, buenas?"

"Umm...Akane? Tendo Akane?"

"¿Si, Quien es?"

"Umm, este soy yo, um, Gosunkugi, Hikaru. Nosotros, um, atendimos en la misma secundaria..."

"Oh, sí. Hola, Gosunkugi." ¿Que estaba yo supuesto a decir? No había visto a esta persona, que siempre me causaba escalofríos en mis años de la preparatoria. "¿Cómo has estado tú?"

"Uh, Yo, um, bien gracias. Estoy trabajando con la compañía de obras de la cual tú hesite el ensayo. Y queremos, es decir queremos que tomes la parte de, uh, Amy. Sabes, en 'después de ti,' claro si todavía estas interesada."

Yo hice un puño y lo lance al aire en la forma de símbolo universal donde las noticias son genial '¡S!' Trate de mantener mis emociones bajo control, aunque fue un poco difícil detenerlo en mi voz. ¿Pero, claro yo soy una actriz, No?

"Si, eso es perfecto."

"Que bien. ¿Puedes, pasar por aquí mañana? Y podemos tomar tus medidas para el vestuario y darte el horario de práctica..."

Pretendí considerarlo, cuando en realidad no tenía nada planeado hasta día que yo falleciera. Porque por esto, yo con toda seguridad podre cancelar mi sitas para que me vengan a rompan las rodillas, por los colectores de deudas. O al menos retrasarlas.

"Entonces no veremos mañana."

"Ja ne (hasta luego)." Y colgué el teléfono.

"¿Que paso?" me pregunto Nabiki. "¿No me digas que después de tantos años el feo ese al fin le dio el coraje para pedirte una cita?"

-oOo-

"AKANE! Hey, Tendo, Akane!"

Pare de hablar con la diseñador del vestuario para buscar quién era que me estaba llamando – primero, no era el director, quien increíblemente con su baja estatura tenía una voz muy alta. El aparentemente tenia la habilidad de constantemente estar corriendo y gritando todo el tiempo y en final resolviendo nada. ¿Pero bueno, que se yo de dirigir?

Cuando di la vuelta a ver, note un hombre de bigote con el pelo rubio-rojizo corriendo hacia mí. El obviamente no era parte de la obra ni de los obreros del teatro. No tenía ni menor idea quien era este hombre que sabía mi nombre, ni por qué venia hacia mí.

"¿Quién eres tú...?"

"Atendimos la secundaria juntos. Vale, debe de acordarte de mí; yo prácticamente idealizaba a ese prometido tuyo. Hombre, era una verdadera lástima que se separaron. Los dos hacían la pareja ideal."

¡Me lo dices! Pero ahora al menos me recuerdo de él. Hiroshi, verdaderamente había sido uno de los pocos muchachos en la secundaria que prefería estar al lado de Ranma en vez de estar atacándolo.

¿Qué carajo era la cosa con esta obra y todas las memorias embasada en Ranma?

"ey, Hiroshi. No te había reconocido."

"De verás. Yo tampoco te reconocí hasta que empecé a leer el programa de la obra. ¿Eres una gran actriz ahora?"

"En realidad, este es mi primer trabajo en hace tiempo. No he tenido mucha suerte con el plan de sigue-tus-sueños."

"Me lo dices a mí. Yo pensé que sería uno de esos reporteros famoso ya, pero todo lo que me salen son estos trabajitos, como los de estas obras. No por ofenderte."

"No te preocupes."

"Pero..." hacienda una pausa, y miro a su alrededor. Al principio pensé que era para que nadie pudiera escuchar la información que él me iba a revelar, pero pensándolo mejor era más como si tenía miedo y estuviera asegurándose que no había nadie en las sombras al punto de callarlo con un tiro. Y fijándome bien el estaba pálido y sudado aunque afuera hacia frio. "Acabo de descubrir una información exclusiva. Y solo necesito la prueba, y le pongo el sello. Estarán todos los noticieros y periódicos peleando para obtener mis habilidades como un periodista investigativo."

"Claro, y esta obra me va a ganar un Oscar."

"¡Hablo enserio!"

"H-hey, Akane..."

Hiroshi y Yo casi saltamos de nuestro pellejo del mismo susto. Gosunkugi estaba a mi lado de buena a primeras; ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta cuando el llego.

"¡Gos!" Hiroshi dijo con entusiasmo falso. "Hombre, esto es como una mini reunión. Quien lo creería una reunión de la secundaria Furinkan aquí mismo!"

"Um, si..."

"Bueno," empezó Hiroshi, "Fue un gusto, pero me tengo que ir. ¿Me quieres dar tu número o algo así, Akane? Aunque ya no estamos en la secundaria, y no te voy a perseguir sin cesar, pero sabes, creo que será divertido repasar viejos tiempos, ¿No? Hablar de viejos tiempos. No nadie me creería de las locuras que me pasaron cuando estaba en la secundaria."

Le sonreí, Hiroshi había sido una de las pocas personas en Furinkan que trataba para que Ranma y Yo nos volviéramos una pareja, en vez de tratar de sepáranos. En realidad si sería algo bueno tener a alguien con quien yo pudiera hablar de los viejos tiempos. "Sí, claro."

Le escribí mi número en una hoja y se la entregue. Me sonrió; y, después dándome una mirada un poco incomoda, abrió su boca y hizo la pregunta, la estuve esperando, y aun me daba pavor.

"¿Akane, le has vuelto a hablar?"

"¿Quien?" le pregunte, fingiendo ignorancia.

"Tu podrás ser la mejor actriz del mundo, pero nunca podrás engañarme en creer no saber de a quién me refiero."

"¿Oh...te refieres a Ranma...?" le pregunte, pretendiendo que apenas caí encuentra.

"¿Las palabras 'duh-duhru' significa algo para a ti?"

"No."

El me dio esa mirada, como si yo hubiera estado en otro sistema solar en los últimos diez años. "¿No? bueno, es como si esto significa que es lo más obvio -"

"No, yo quiero decir que no, no he oído de él. Yo sé que significa 'duh-duhru' significa, baka."

"No nunca...?"

"No."

"Hombre," lo dijo él, sonando desilusionado, "Eso es una verdadera locura. Ustedes dos eran -"

"Ahem," Gos tocio, intentando que nosotros nos fijáramos que él estaba ahí.

"Bueno," dijo Hiroshi, "Yo mejor me voy. Gente, nos estaremos hablando."

"Ja," Gos y Yo le decimos el despido junto.

"¡TENDO!" El director grito en mi oído. "¡AL ENSAYO!"

-oOo-

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando conteste la llamada. Solo porque yo estaba la más cerca al teléfono, porque por alguna razón yo termine en el sofá de la sala y Nabiki termino en mi cuarto con la cama.

No estaba para contestar de buen humor; porque gente que te llama a las 2 a.m. o no tienen ninguna educación y con eso uno le responde de la misma manera, o habrá una emergencia y ellos no tienen el tiempo para charlar. "Que esto valga la pena"

"Akane," la voz de Hiroshi se escuchaba bien bajita y difícil de entender. "Tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿Sabes la hora que es, no puedes esperar hasta mañana?"

"No! estoy asustado, Akane. Alguien me está persiguiendo."

"¿Y tú sabes esto porque...?"

"Porque alguien acabo de disparar por mi ventana. Presentí que alguien me estaba persiguiendo hoy, pero me empecé a calmar diciéndome que solo esta paranoico. Por lo contrario las balas me volvieron a convencer."

"¡y por qué no llamas a la policía!"

"No puedo. Creo que pincharon mi línea de teléfono. Te suplico, Akane. Yo te tengo que contar esto por si acaso la próxima vez no van fallar y me maten. Ven y nos encontramos en el teatro en veinte minutos. Llegare antes para abrirlo y te esperare adentro. Apenas llegues te abro la puerta." Y con eso me colgó.

En camino al teatro, me puse a pensar si esto sería un chiste o trampa por parte de Hiroshi. Pero el tono de su voz se notaba lo asustado que estaba, que ni yo podía encontrarme ignorando. La palabra clave siendo lo asustado.

Cuando llegue a la entrada trasera, Descubrí que alguien ya estaba adentro, porque dejaron la puerta abierta. Y eso me preocupo un poco esto; Porque, alguien temiendo por su buen estar no sería tan descuidado, ¿O sí?

Hiroshi lo note que estaba a recostado en una esquina oscura.

"Hiroshi!" lo llame entre dientes. "¿Qué demonios - "

Tome un paso así él, y cuando ya estaba casi a veinte pies de él, sentí que me pare en algo espeso y mojado.

Esto se abre a una clásica escena: Yo ya sabía en que estaba parada, pero aun así me frise y mire para abajo, deseando con todo corazón que he estado mirando ya muchísimas películas de terror. Hey, quizás esta es parte del chiste. Quizás esto era parte de alguna bebida de cereza o malteada, o mejor una versión de lo que usamos en 'Después de ti'...

Mire a Hiroshi perdí todas mis esperanzas. Me miraba con ojos abiertos – sin luz, boca abierto, y completamente muerto.

Bueno y ahí estaba yo, eran las 2:30am de la mañana, con un tipo que acabaron de matar (la mancha de sangre en su camisa y el hueco en su pecho dejado por lo que creo es una bala) mis tenis y calcetines bañados en su sangre – cual serian bien difícil en limpiar. ¡Y eran los principios de Diciembre! ¿Y de todas maneras, porque traje mis tenis favoritos?

-oOo-

Era algo por ahí después de las siete de la mañana cuando la policía había terminado de hacerme todo tipo de preguntas. Ellos solo tenía dos pistas, de cual eran Gosunkugi y Yo, quien apareció unos cinco minutos después que yo porque Hiroshi había activado la alarma apenas se metió en el teatro, y Gos quien fue dirigido por sus superiores para ver que estaba pasando. Fue Gosunkugi quien había llamado a la policía, claro; un poco después, de haberse vomitado por toda la escena del crimen. Y yo, yo estuve ahí parada...tiesa, muerta de miedo, por falta de mejor ejemplo.

Encontraron el arma del homicidio dentro del en senario, pero no le pudieron hallar ninguna huella digitales. No hubo testigos. Hiroshi tampoco me había contado nada sobre su gran descubrimiento, y por eso no tenían pista de lo que estaba investigando. Yo quise seguir adelante, pero no podía. ¿Qué fue lo que Hiroshi había descubierto, tan importante era, que matarían por mantenerlo en secreto?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando regrese al apartamento una preocupada Nabiki, había estado andando de un lado al otro en el. "¿Dónde has estado? ¿Pudiste desayunar? ¿Akane, porque están llenos de sangre tus tenis?"

Me senté y le empecé a contarle todo. Había estado agradecida de tenerla aquí, por la plata de la renta, pero ahora lo que necesitaba mas era una hermana. Por primera vez desde que encontré el cuerpo empecé a llorar.

"No sé que voy hacer," le dije yo entre sollozos mientras terminaba mi cuento. "Tengo que saber lo que está pasando, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de estas cosas. Y tú sí. ¿Donde debiera empezar?"

"Tú no debes. No te debes involucrar en esto, Akane. Tu solo terminarías como Hiroshi."

Nausea se apodero de mi estomago con el solo pensamiento, pero ella y yo sabíamos muy bien que yo no dejaría esto en paz.

"No puedo. Mi amigo está muerto, Nabiki. ¿O se te perdió ese detalle? Y el comento que su la línea de teléfono pudo haber estado pinchada. Y quizás ya me estén buscando a mí."

"¿Detrás de ti?" Nabiki me dijo bromeando.

"¡Esto es en serio!"

"Vaya, vaya, está bien," dijo Nabiki. "Pero de verdad yo no te puedo ayudar. Homicidios no es mi especialidad, sabes?"

"¿Pero - !"

"Espera, Akane. Solo porque digo que no es mi especialidad no conozco a alguien de la cual si es." Dijo ella mientras volteaba a recoger el teléfono, y marco un número. Y después de un minuto, maldijo y colgó el teléfono. Recogió el teléfono de nuevo, y marco otro número con el mismo resultado. "¿Maldita sea el no está en casa. Y ni esta contestando su móvil. Donde rayos está metido él?"

Aparentemente, cuando ella hiso su tercer intento – el cual Nabiki me conto, era de su carro – y la llamada entro. "Oi," dijo Nabiki. "Mi hermanita pequeña y yo necesitamos tu ayuda. Ella está involucrada en homicidio."

Algo fue dicho en el otro lado de la línea pero no pude escucharlo.

"¡No!," le grito Nabiki al teléfono, "¡Ella no lo mato! Pero necesito tu ayuda, está bien? Tenemos que averiguar esto. ¿Puedes venir a nuestro apartamento?" Escuche como ella le dio la dirección del apartamento y después colgó el teléfono.

"¿Con quién hablabas?" pregunte.

Nabiki solo sonrió.

-oOo-

Media hora después estábamos ya terminando el desayuno, cuando escuchamos que alguien andaba dentro del apartamento. No podíamos ver la puerta desde nuestro lugar en la cocina, pero yo sospeche que alguien se había entrado ilegalmente. Eso en si mismo era algo espectacular – porque yo le había puesto la cerradura y la cadena a la puerta.

"Alguien está en el apartamento," le dije a Nabiki en voz baja.

"Si, ya lo sé," me respondió ella, en su tono de voz normal. "Te cuento que es bien fastidioso. Porque no hay ninguna puerta cerrada en este mundo que detiene a este hombre. Juro que él se mete debajo de las puertas, 'porque siempre están las cerraduras en su lugar."

A ese punto el sujetó entro frescamente a la cocina.

El cual yo lo reconocí al instante.

Ese sujeto que se apoderado de mis sueños y cada unos de mis pensamientos desde el día que lo conocí y aun mas ese día cuando salió de mi vida.

Y pensando lo bien, uno no puede decir que esto fue culpa mía. Lo que quiero decir es Nabiki me debió haber advertido con anticipación. Y dando la situación en la que estábamos, yo digo que me comporte con toda dignidad y control.

Aunque supongo que el plato que le lance a su cabeza se puede decir que dice lo contrario asía mi reclamo a ese control.

" "

"Espero que esto no signifique," Ranma pregunto insinuado inocencia, "que no me van a ofrecer desayuno?"


End file.
